


Forever

by Starsmedic87



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F, Prey - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Morgan has to say goodbye to Mikhaila, for after tomorrow her memory will have been erased and Mikhaila would never have existed in her life.Can she say goodbye?





	Forever

The Executive Quarters, Morgan couldn’t deny her room was indeed one of the best onboard. Leaning back on her chair with a yawn she turned to look over towards her bed. Mikhaila.. Chief System Engineer on board Talos1. Despite her illness and the fact she had hid it from TranStar, she was good at her job. Mikhaila has a rare neurological condition, Paraplexis. It helped Morgan had a soft spot for the Chief Engineer that all was forgiven. Her brother Alex wasn’t stupid, as much as she tried to hide it, he knew she was sleeping with the woman.

Logging off her computer she made her way over to her sleeping lover. She didn’t want things to end, but they had to. After the next few days she would not remember a thing, including her lover.

Running her fingers down Mikhaila’s smooth skin, she roused the younger woman awake. Mikhaila’s brown eyes opened, a sleepy smile playing on her lips “Everything ok?” she asked noticing Morgan was no longer naked, instead dressed in her combat trousers and white vest top.

“Everything’s fine. Alex needs my help with some program he’s working on” Morgan smiled as Mikhaila’s hand took her own and entwined their fingers “I don’t know how long I will be but you kind of fell asleep before your booster” Morgan leaned to the nightstand to retrieve the nearby injection.

Mikhaila groaned “I hate those things”

“You’ll die if you don’t take them regularly” Morgan spoke softly running her fingers along the chief’s neck, Mikhaila bit her lip to stop herself from moaning inappropriately, Morgan who noticed laughed “Don’t start, this is how I’m having to wake you now for your shot”

Stroking the area lightly with one hand she used the other to slide the tip of the needle through the skin. Mikhaila drew a deep breath, the neck was one of the worst places for an injection, always the sorest.

When Mikhaila was comfortable with just the tip, she pressed a little deeper and released the fluid. Mikhaila gasped feeling the slight burn of the liquid traveling through her system. Gently Morgan retracted the needle when it was empty, discarding it in the nearby trash can.

Leaning down she placed her soft lips against Mikhaila’s neck at the injection spot and took a moment to nuzzle close, inhaling her lovers scent, wishing she would be able to remember even though she knew she wouldn’t.

“Are you ok?” Mikhaila asked running fingers through Morgan’s long dark hair.

“Hmmm, I’m fine. Just reluctant to leave is all” she mumbled into the Chief’s neck

Mikhaila laughed “You’ll see me in the morning” Morgan sighed and sat up “What?” Mikhaila asked raising an eyebrow.

Morgan knew she had to break her lovers heart but was really struggling to do so. Mikhaila’s heart was going to break either way and it felt too easy to take the cowards way out and wake up not remembering her sparing herself the broken heart. Mikhaila wouldn’t win either way.

She couldn’t even tell Mikhaila, the project was top secret and only a select few knew about it. Instead of answering she leaned down and her soft lips met Mikhaila’s. Their kiss was slow and loving, like they had all the time in the world. Hands roamed, explored the others body, gentle caresses “I’ll stay until you sleep” Morgan whispered laying back and pulling her lovers naked form against her, fingers lightly stroking skin.

Mikhaila smiled and nuzzled closer to Morgan’s warmth “Hold me forever” her sleepy voice mumbled.

Morgan squeezed her eyes shut trying her hardest not to fall apart, her lover not making things any easier “Forever wouldn’t be enough” she whispered as Mikhaila drifted off back into a restful sleep, unknowing that her world would fall apart when she woke.

Detangling herself from her lover, Morgan grabbed her jacked to put over her vest top and made for the door, mug of coffee in hand. Turning to look over her shoulder towards the bed “I’m sorry Mikhaila, I hope one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me” she whispered, finally allowing a few stray tears to fall before wiping them and placing a neutral look on her face before exiting her cabin.

For now Mikhaila was happy and slept peacefully, snoring softly with a smile on her lips dreaming of forever.


End file.
